<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Raining Hearts by The_Snarkivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204803">It's Raining Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snarkivist/pseuds/The_Snarkivist'>The_Snarkivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>These Rainy Hearts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaos, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Ianto Jones &amp; Rupert Giles Friendship, Lois Habiba &amp; Ianto Jones friendship, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Series 03 Fix-It: Children of Earth (Torchwood), Wedding Fluff, archives, canon typical eye rolling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snarkivist/pseuds/The_Snarkivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“But it’s weird, right?  Inviting your exes?” </p><p>“Jack, you know how obnoxious they both are, I don’t think they have many other friends.  I feel bad for them. I mean, yes, they don’t have a lot of friends because of how they treat people but I think they are mellowing the longer they are both deliriously happy.  So they are treating people better.  You are always saying that Torchwood is all about second chances.” </p><p>“It is, but not if it gives someone a chance to push you off of a building a second time.” </p><p>********************<br/>Those two horny chaos monsters - John Hart and Ethan Rayne - are back! And this time they're getting married!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, John Hart/Ethan Rayne, Rupert Giles/Spike, Willow Rosenberg/Lois Habiba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>These Rainy Hearts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. July to August</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the sequel to "Hearts in the Rain" you should probably read that first (it's pretty goofy and fun if I do say so myself). But if you don't feel like reading it, here's the recap:  Ethan Rayne and John Hart meet and fall in love. Ethan has PTSD from being tortured by the Initiative, so he can't do magic (well mostly can't) anymore. John tries to help him by stealing Retcon from Torchwood but Ethan forgets him. Jack won't help but Ianto takes pity on them and restores Ethan's memories of John but not of the torture. As a thank you - and because Ethan is worried John will leave him for a newly single Jack - Ethan and John go back in time and make Ianto immortal just as he and Jack enter Thames House.  But there's also a lot of John and Ethan being kinky exhibitionist weirdos.</p><p>Huge thanks to st_mick for doing a very thorough beta and being so encouraging!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>July</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan was up to something. He had been acting shifty all week, which was Ethan for "I'm planning something". John had no idea what it was but he knew it would be chaotic and ridiculous and John couldn't wait to find out. Ethan's terrible ideas made him so horny. So despite their very enthusiastic bouts of love making every night and morning... and afternoon ... and middle of the night.. John was maintaining a state of low level arousal constantly. That in itself was delicious and it was almost a shame that this plan was soon to be revealed. Almost. Whatever his Magic Hands was planning would be spectacular. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> And the waiting was sadly almost over.  Ethan had texted him that morning saying, “Johnny, the errands I’m running are taking longer than anticipated. Can we meet in The Square for lunch?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Of course my love. See you soon!” John had texted back.  The Square was a very large tourist area, constantly full of people.  The game was afoot! What would it be? </span>
</p><p>
  <span> John’s excitement meant he was only about five minutes late for their meeting. The Square was just as crowded as John would expect for a Saturday in the summer.  He was getting really excited!  The space was full of tourists taking pictures, families out for strolls, and other sorts of random people.  Everyone going about their business, unaware of whatever prank Ethan intended to pull. </span>
</p><p><span> And then it started.  Everyone froze in place.  John had an excellent view from the bench he had sat on as everyone had turned to face him before they froze, and he could see the panic in all of their faces.  It was delicious!  And then the music started.  He recognized the tune immediately.  It was only his favourite song, “I Lost My Heart to a Starship Trooper”!  It was the dumbest song imaginable, and John loved it.  All the heretofore</span> <span>frozen people began to dance jerkily.  Clearly they were not controlling their limbs as the gritted expressions of terror on their faces demonstrated.  </span></p><p>
  <span> And as the chorus started, there appeared the man of his dreams dressed in a sparkling black tuxedo, as he belted out:  “I lost my heart to a starship trooper!!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> John could not contain his excitement anymore.  He jumped up and down and clapped his hands madly.  It was perfect. It was everything he wanted.  The terrified civilians doing very cheesy, choreographed dance moves, his Magic Hands controlling it all like a conductor, and all of it to a song by Sarah Brightman for fuck’s sake.  It was everything John could ever want in an over the top demonstration of love from his Ethan.  John had a moment of confusion because it was not his birthday, nor was it a gift giving day for any other culture that he knew of.  But he pushed the thought away as he danced and clapped to the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Finally as the song ended Ethan did a rather impressive rock star run and slid down so he ended the song kneeling before John. And as the music died away, he whipped out a small velvet box which he opened to reveal a ring.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Captain John Hart, or whatever your real name is, you have saved my life. You gave me my magic back and gave me a reason to keep living.  Life was dull and horrible and oh so boring before you stumbled into my life.  When I nearly strangled you in that gay bar and then threw you over my shoulder and took you back to my apartment and fucked your brains out, I had no idea what was in store for me in the next five wonderful, tumultuous years.  Now, everything is chaotic, beautiful and so exciting.  I don’t want to spend one second away from you.  And I don’t want anyone else to have you.  I want you to be mine - completely, utterly, and singularly mine - in the eyes of the law as well as the gods.  Johnny, will you do me the honour of being my husband?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> John stared at the man who made him happy like no one else could.  His heart was beating so fast he worried he might have a heart attack.  At first he couldn’t make his throat work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “YES!” He finally found the power to say.  “Oh, a million times yes!!!” Tears of joy were streaming down his face.  “Yes please make me officially yours. I want you to own me! I want to be joined with you through every authority there is in the universe!!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ethan, who was also crying like a baby, smiled and slid the ring onto John’s finger.  He stood up and before John was even aware of what was happening Ethan was kissing him with a fiery passion.  He felt Ethan’s magic all over his body and felt the phantom hands undo his belt and reach into his underwear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> As John threw his head back in ecstasy as the phantom hands were everywhere on his body and were jerking his cock with fervour, as all the helpless bystanders stared on in horror, as Ethan cackled evilly while kissing his neck, John thought, “this is the best proposal a man could ever hope to have.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> ************************</span>
</p><p>
  <b>August</b>
</p><p><span> Ianto was cleaning the tourist office.  He didn't, strictly speaking, need to clean it or anything since his job had evolved to first officer (Jack had gone on a very long campaign to give everyone military/ship titles after hours spent bingeing Star Trek: The Next Generation. Ianto relented with the caveat that Jack was not allowed to call him “Number One” at least not at work…) and head archivist (Ianto picked that one himself) of Torchwood. But he had assigned Lois a particularly involved archival series to arrange</span> <span>and describe and she was on a roll.  So he offered to do the week’s cleaning.  Besides, cleaning had been one of the office manager tasks that he had really loved.  He also still made the coffee because his promotion shouldn’t jeopardize everyone else’s access to Ianto’s coffee.</span></p><p>
  <span>He wiped down the counter with satisfaction and stood back, looking at his handiwork. Just then, the mail carrier came in with a letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one’s special delivery, with tracking and all.  You need to sign for it.” She said as she passed him a surprisingly heavy black envelope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He signed and waved as the carrier departed.  He glanced at the return address which said only: “CHAOS Incorporated”.  He didn’t even need to read to whom it was addressed (Eyecandy and Captain Fancypants) to know exactly whom it was from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack!” He said into his comms earpiece. “I need a priority scan, we’re looking for everything - assume hostile intent. Bringing it down.” </span>
</p><p><span>He tossed the envelope into a containment box and locked up the tourist office.  “It’s envelope size but heavy. What’s that?  No, not unknown origin, I know exactly whom</span> <span>it’s from.” </span></p><p>
  <span>In the Hub, they put the containment box in the scanner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one who always wore the red military coat?”  Martha asked, she was still trying to catch up on all the old Torchwood known contacts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He used to date Jack, they were stuck in a time loop.  He had a chip on his shoulder and a big grudge until… I think it was 2009 when, after a series of events - most of them traumatic, some of them ridiculous - he reformed slightly and became a moderate ally. Did I get it right?”  Lois asked Ianto hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good Lois!” Ianto beamed. He had immediately clocked her aptitude for archives in general and Torchwood history specifically, and she was shaping into a wonderful office manager and assistant archivist. She was almost as big of a nerd for Torchwood history as he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you left out the reason for his so-called reformed ways and the reason why Number One… I mean First Officer Jones, quite rightly contained the package immediately and ordered a high priority scan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, he’s still dangerous?  Mickey asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think even more so,” Jack said smugly. “But other opinions have been expressed.”</span>
</p><p><span>“So Jack, I mean, </span><em><span>Captain</span></em> <span>Jack.” Ianto said snarkily.  “Did you like how I acted quickly and contained the envelope, possibly averting some minor but nonetheless harmless mischief?”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Of course, you’re damn good at your job.” Jack replied warily. He knew Ianto well enough to know that a trap was being laid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Ianto countered. “If it wasn’t for someone’s reformation, I would not be here to make that call, to contain the item. Indeed, I question if anyone would have rebuilt the Hub, hired sufficient staff, and whether you would even be on Earth.  So that’s why I think he’s reformed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fighting dirty.” Jack said as he looked stricken and pulled Ianto quickly into an embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto felt a twinge of guilt. He really shouldn’t be bringing up something so traumatic for both of them just to win an argument. But a man saving your life did tend to make one lean towards defending his name. That he did it for the wrong reasons was immaterial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha sighed. “Can you two bicker on your own time? Someone please just tell me who this is from and whether we should open it, the scanner is giving us the all clear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“John Hart.”  Ianto and Jack said in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And his weird, witchy boyfriend.”  Jack added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahem,” Ianto said as he pulled a card out of the black envelope. “That’s now: weird, witchy fiancé.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***********************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not!!!”  Jack was pacing in the bunker.  It was larger now, since they had rebuilt the Hub allowing for a king sized bed and two large wardrobes.  Ianto couldn’t be expected to squeeze all of his suits into half of a wardrobe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, it’s going to be weird and ridiculous, and Jack, we will be telling stories about it for years.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s probably a trap.  Did you think of that? A ploy to lure us away from Cardiff so they do some weird thing like turn everyone into dinosaurs or something. OR they will poison all of the guests or torture us or something.  Who invites their ex - an ex they don’t get along with by the way - to their wedding?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A maniacal narcissist who wants to show off his new partner and thinks it will make the old one jealous?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ianto, I assure you I am not jealous of Ethan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dearest, I know, but self-awareness was never his strong suit.  I just think it would be a laugh.  But whatever, it’s fine.  I’m sending a gift from us, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***************************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From: </span>
  <span>ianto.jones@torchwood.co.uk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sent: August 12, 2014, 3:44 pm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To: </span>
  <span>HotLibrarian69@netdesign.</span>
  <span>net</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Subject: The event of the season, are you invited?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hi Rupert, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope you and Spike are well!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank you once again for that article by Michelle Caswell that you sent.  Lois and I got so much out of it.  We had a wonderful discussion about human rights and archives. Our little archival theory reading group is going so well.  If you’re ever in Cardiff the invitation still stands for you to stop in and join us, sometime. We don’t discriminate, librarians are allowed as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what I am really emailing about is a weird little black envelope that arrived at Torchwood HQ today.  I have a hunch that you might have received the same one?  Don’t want to spoil the surprise if you haven’t gotten yours yet, but I can tell you it is completely harmless. We put it in our scanner as soon as it arrived.  Please email me as soon as you get it or if you got it already! We need to talk about this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, and thank you so much for the advice from Willow on computers for the Hub.  Lois went down a rabbit hole with all those links Willow sent. Willow now has a bit of a fan. Lois has taken over a lot of the systems stuff so it might be best to just get them to talk, directly.  Could you do an e-introduction for Lois and Willow?  Lois’s email is </span>
  <span>lois.habiba@torchwood.co.uk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks again!  And Jack says hi!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sincerely,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>From: </span>
  <span>HotLibrarian69@netdesign.</span>
  <span>net</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sent: August 12, 2014, 4:32 pm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To: ianto.jones@torchwood.co.uk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Subject: RE: The event of the season, are you invited?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hello! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glad you liked the article!  I just love how she situates herself within the paper. Archives are so personal and I believe we can’t really eliminate bias, so we have to acknowledge it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, I did in fact receive said little black envelope.  What a turn of events.  Are you going?  Spike *really* wants to go.  He says he absolutely has to meet his doppelganger. I am a bit more cautious (what a surprise!). I think it could very well be a trap.  But I am curious.  I also received an email from Ethan, himself.  He says he wants to meet to put the past to rest.  That also seems very trap-like. But I am very tempted.  Spike says I should only go if I bring back-up. Willow said she’d be happy to come along and obviously Spike is coming. Do you have any tips for me on what to expect from John Hart?  You already told me about the paralyzing lip gloss. I don’t know if he’s coming or if it’s just Ethan.  Do you think I’m crazy for even considering meeting with him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In any case, I did want to say, I think I have an idea for figuring out if this wedding thing is a trap.  I got an email from my friend Lorne.  Do you know him?  He’s from an alternate dimension called Pylea.  Just search Caritas Karaoke Bar in the</span>
  <em>
    <span> Clem’s Demon Directory</span>
  </em>
  <span> that I sent you last year. He’s apparently on the guest list for this shindig, as well. He’s an empath demon who reads people when they sing so obviously he owns a karaoke bar. John is a regular at Caritas when he’s in LA and that’s how Lorne got invited.  Long story short, Spike suggested we organize a karaoke night for their Bachelor Party (he’s such a clever one, my Spike). When John and Ethan get up to sing Lorne can tell us what they are planning.  They can’t pull anything at Caritas itself because it’s a sanctuary.  Let me know what you think? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I will send an e-introduction in a separate email.  I also had a perhaps somewhat indelicate question to ask you. Do you have any sense of Lois’s, how shall I say, relationship status and taste in romantic partners? Spike and I are very concerned that our Willow is a little sad since her last relationship ended a year ago. From what you’ve described it seems like Lois has a lot in common with Willow.  I wondered if we could try to play matchmaker?  Poor Willow is at loose ends and she’s rattling around England. She could settle in Wales just as easily as here...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let me know your plans for this ridiculous wedding.  I have really enjoyed our email correspondence of the last couple years and this seems like the perfect opportunity for us to finally meet in person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please say hello back to Jack for me. Spike is still asleep, but were he up I’m sure he would send his regards, as well.  Oh, and happy birthday in a week!  Are you doing something special? I hope Jack is planning something for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sincerely,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rupert</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>From: </span>
  <span>ianto.jones@torchwood.co.uk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sent: August 12, 2014, 5:12 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To: </span>
  <span>HotLibrarian69@netdesign.</span>
  <span>net</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Subject: re: RE: The event of the season, are you invited?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greetings! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When would this meeting with Ethan take place?  I’m working on creating documentation for all of Torchwood’s known enemies and also some of our more inconsistent allies. Just because I’m immortal doesn’t mean I will always work here - also, I admit I am a documentation nerd.  J&amp;E are in a bit of a grey zone in terms of enemy status (they did save my life, which I am eternally grateful for) but I did a profile for them.  I’m going to transfer that file to you by a file transfer service, it’s really big.  I’m also going to courier you some tech for protecting yourself.  I have a long standing argument with Jack about whether those chaotic idiots have changed their ways but I wouldn’t advise you go into a meeting without both personal and technical backup.  Let’s do a phone call when the tech arrives, and I can walk you through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have heard of Lorne but never met him.  There’s a lot of Rift activity in LA and Sunnydale so I did a fair bit of research on who all the players are, there.  But I think that’s a marvelous idea. Please tell Spike I am impressed by his ingenuity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know why I want to go to this wedding so badly.  It’s like it’s going to be one of those train wrecks that you can’t look away from. And you are right, the fact that this will be a chance for us to meet in person just makes it all the more attractive of a prospect.  Jack is very against the idea but I’m going to try to use my masculine wiles on him, ha!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who knew you were so sneaky?  I know that Lois is single. I don’t know anything about who she likes to date.  But everyone at Torchwood ends up being bisexual in the end, so there’s that. I am not opposed to the idea, so long as we are very low-key about it. Why don’t we try putting them in the way of each other and see if anything happens? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank you for the birthday wishes!  I am pretty sure Jack is planning something.  He’s terrible at keeping those kinds of secrets, and he’s been acting funny. I can’t wait to see what he comes up with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gotta run! But I will work on Jack tonight!  (I mean, about the wedding…)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sincerely</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto and Jack lay stretched out in their bed trying to catch their breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does this keep getting better and better?  Five years on and you still set me on fire every time.” Jack panted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto smiled and rolled towards Jack so he was nestled into Jack’s side.  “You too. But at least you’ve got those 51st century hormones to blame it on."</span>
</p><p><span>Jack put a protective arm around Ianto. Ianto snuggled in further.  It had been five years since the events at Thames House, and Jack still clung to him sometimes like he was a treasure Jack had almost lost</span> <span>. </span></p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking more about that wedding,” Ianto began, “turns out Giles and Spike are going.  You’ve always wanted to meet them, haven’t you?  Are you a bit curious to see if Spike looks as much like John as everyone says?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They only live in New Romney. Kent isn’t on the other side of the universe, we could just go visit them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True. But we could also meet them at the wedding.  Don’t you want to see who else shows up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, why is this so important to you? It just seems at best like it will be a total shitshow and at worst potentially very dangerous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, I just really like weddings.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was silent for a while.  Ianto knew he was thinking about how Jack had pushed him away and had generally been an ass about things at Gwen’s wedding. He knew Jack regretted that, now. Thames House hadn’t made him less spikey, but it had made him more attuned to the times he said things that hurt Ianto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so adorable, it kills me, Ianto. But it's so close to Christmas. You know how aliens are always up to something at that time of year. We can't leave all the mortals to deal with it."</span>
</p><p><span>"It's the 21st, we'll be home by the 22nd, that's lots of time. Besides, there's four</span> <span>of them and Kathy and Agent Johnson are always happy to help out with stuff. That's six, more than we had, in the old days."</span></p><p>
  <span>Jack stiffened at the mention of the old days. Ianto nuzzled his neck and put his hand on Jack's heart, rubbing his thumb back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who gets married on December 21st?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Witches do, Jack. It's the Solstice, a very important night for them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s weird, right?  Inviting your exes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack, you know how obnoxious they both are, I don’t think they have many other friends.  I feel bad for them. I mean, yes, they don’t have a lot of friends because of how they treat people but I think they are mellowing the longer they are both deliriously happy.  So they are treating people better.  You are always saying that Torchwood is all about second chances.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, but not if it gives someone a chance to push you off of a building a second time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Point taken.  But I don’t know, I feel like I owe them at least a chance.  Don’t you feel a little bit grateful for what they did?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my love, of course I do! You know how a day doesn’t go by that I am not thankful to wake up in your arms or have you in mine.  But… alright.  You win.  We’ll go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!!”  Ianto leaned up and kissed Jack.  “I appreciate you humouring me.  And I didn’t even tell you about Spike’s plan to keep us all safe…” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. September to December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Willow looked at him suspiciously.  “You wouldn’t be…” </p>
<p>But the words died in her mouth as there was a commotion at the front of the pub.  Ethan was making a grand entrance and fussing about the ridiculously large fur cape/coat thing he was wearing that looked like something Liberace would reject as being too showy. </p>
<p>“You simply must check my cloak! I demand that it is cared for properly!” Ethan was declaiming. Who dressed like that to go to a neighbourhood pub? </p>
<p>*****************</p>
<p>Leading up to the wedding Giles meets with Ethan, Lois asks for some time off, and everyone comes together for karaoke on the eve of the wedding.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks again so much to st_mick for the awesome beta!!! All remaining mistakes are mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>September</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giles sat nervously at the table.  He was tempted to clean his glasses but he was also firmly gripping Spike’s hand, and that seemed like a priority.  Spike was doing that effortlessly cool thing where he pretended like he was bored and not paying attention.  But Giles knew him well enough to see the way he was subtly scanning the room and making contingency plans for if it all went pear shaped. It warmed his heart how Spike was so protective of him. Spike tried very hard to hide it but Giles knew he worried about the fact that Giles was mortal. He never made Giles feel bad but on events that made one think about mortality came around (like Giles birthday or whenever he had a cold) Spike would lavish even more care and attention on him, and hold him just a little bit tighter.  Giles understood, he did the same if Spike ever got a bit too close to sunshine or pointy sticks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow was scrolling through her phone beside him.  He really hated that troubled look in her eye these days, she was too young to be so sad.  But then - as if by magic - her face transformed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!!” she said, looking at her phone. “Oh that’s wonderful!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wonderful, Willow?” Giles asked mildly, trying to make it sound like he was just making conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lois said that she got a great deal on new computers for the Hub.  She said all the talking points I gave her when dealing with the retailer really impressed them so they didn’t jerk her around. Ha! I did that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow looked very satisfied. More satisfied than simply helping a friend get a deal really necessitated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s lovely Willow.  I’ve always found your computer advice to be quite helpful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He subtly turned to Spike and smirked a bit. Spike grinned back at them.  They both loved playing matchmaker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you, Red, helping folks all over the place.  Maybe they might need some help with the installation.  I hear Cardiff is beautiful in the fall.”  Spike said, trying but having slightly less success at sounding casual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow looked at him suspiciously.  “You wouldn’t be…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the words died in her mouth as there was a commotion at the front of the pub.  Ethan was making a grand entrance and fussing about the ridiculously large fur cape/coat thing he was wearing that looked like something Liberace would reject as being too showy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You simply must check my cloak! I demand that it is cared for properly!” Ethan was declaiming. Who dressed like that to go to a neighbourhood pub? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan’s companion, who could only be John, was staring intimidatingly at the staff.  His resemblance to Spike was uncanny. He looked a bit older and unlike Spike didn’t dye or straighten his hair but otherwise it was like they were the same person.  Spike must have noticed too because Giles felt his cool hand clutch Giles’s just a bit stronger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally the staff agreed to stow the cloak in a backroom and Ethan and John made their way to Giles’s table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giles, Spike, and Willow all stood to greet them.  Giles discreetly tapped the invisible force shield that Ianto had sent him with his foot to activate it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ripper!”  Ethan exclaimed.  “It’s been too long.  Wherever did the time go? Oh, yes, that’s right, time does tend to pass when you are incarcerated in a torture facility with no hope of escape for the simple “crime” of playing a childish prank.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John narrowed his eyes at the group and put a protective arm around Ethan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, uh, quite.  Well let’s sit and have a drink.  We can get into all of it.” Giles said as he glanced at Willow.  She subtly nodded, confirming Ethan didn’t have any spells up his sleeve at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all took their seats,  Ethan sat primly whilst John sprawled over him, he was practically in the man’s lap.  Spike and John were looking at each other with slight hostilit</span>
  <span>y</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two do really look alike!”  Willow said gleefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And who might you be?”  Ethan said contemptuously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Willow Rosenberg. I was…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re the witch! I remember you!” Suddenly all the contempt was gone from Ethan’s face and he smiled the first genuine smile since he had gotten there.  “I’ve heard so much about you! We must compare notes about our magic sometime.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow was clearly taken aback by Ethan’s enthusiasm but couldn’t help the grin spreading across her face.  Giles marveled at how strong Wiccan solidarity seemed to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming, Ethan.  John, it’s nice to meet you.”  Giles started. “Ethan I owe you a very big apology.  I had no idea what went on at the Initiative’s Nevada facility until after you had escaped.  I agree the upset you caused me was not equal to what they put you through. I am so sorry that I didn’t pay more attention to what became of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spike had subtly moved to put a comforting arm on Giles’s back. It made his heart sing to think of how in tune to his emotions Spike was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John seeing Spike’s action fully climbed into Ethan’s lap and put an arm around his shoulder. It was consistent with everything in the file Ianto had sent him that John would see this as a competition between him and Spike as to who could be the most supportive of his lover. Still, the obvious love and affection between the two men was lovely to witness. Ethan deserved to be just as happy as Giles was, especially in light of everything he had been through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and I suppose you think a few words will make it all better?  How do those words do anything to soothe the pain of being tortured for YEARS!”  Ethan nearly spat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John held Ethan more tightly and leaned in and planted a kiss on the top of his head.  His actions almost immediately defused Ethan’s anger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re safe now, Magic Hands.” John cooed. Your Johnny has you and he’s going to keep you safe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan looked up to John and kissed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giles took off his glasses and started to clean them, wanting to give Ethan and John their moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be honest,” Ethan finally continued, “I don’t really remember the torture. My Johnny found a way to get rid of those memories without making me forget everything else.  Thank you for your apology.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Initiative was a horrible blight. I was never behind anything they did.  Maybe it started as a good idea but it got so perverted.” Giles explained.  “I didn’t know before the extent of it. Even though I knew what they did to Spike. I’ve… Well, Spike has really helped me see the grey of the situation and has given me much more empathy for… well for those who are different.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spike looked at him with reverence.  Now he was the one who was going to need a moment. He felt such a sense of overpowering love for his vampire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw Ethan take that in and worried for a moment that his happiness would anger Ethan. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Instead, Ethan tightened his arm around John. “Well, I am glad you see it now. You can’t ever fully understand my pain, of course.  But your pretty ineffective words are a nice thought.  But I am feeling generous because my Johnny just gave me the most world shattering blow job in the alley around the corner so we can leave it at that.  I have decided that we can be friends again, you and I.  I’m making</span> <span>the extraordinarily generous gesture of forgiving you for all of the horrible things you did to me. I hope that you appreciate the gift I am giving you.” </span></p>
<p>
  <span>It was everything that Giles could do to not roll his eyes. But since Ethan had decided that they were to be friends, he supposed he should just play nice and avoid the enormous amounts of irritation and hassle having Ethan and John as enemies would be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From there, they all ordered drinks (Giles subtly scanned his, Spike’s and Willow’s for any pathogens before drinking) and set about making small talk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was awkward at first, but Ethan’s reverence for Willow quickly won her over. John’s extreme narcissism meant that after his initial trepidation, he was quite enamoured of Spike. Giles said a silent prayer for Spike’s disinterest in anything but monogamy, else he’d be fending off pleas for a foursome. He didn’t imagine Ethan was into sharing, either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All in all, the night was a moderate success. Giles still had some worries about what exactly the chaos couple was planning for their wedding, but he didn’t worry that Ethan’s simmering resentment was directed towards him as much anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they stood outside the pub, said goodbye, and watched Ethan and John practically have sex whilst waiting for a cab, Giles put a companionable arm around Spike’s slim shoulders and kissed the top of his head. Spike snuggled into his embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That went far better than I had feared.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely, love. Glad the old bird is happy now with his bit of stuff.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is quite stunning really how much alike you two look, you know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was gobsmacked. He really is as in love with himself as Eyecandy says. He was eye fucking me all night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Spike, please don’t call Ianto that.  You know it really bothers him and just because you look like John doesn’t mean you can steal his nicknames.  You’re not wrong though. I kept waiting for him to suggest a foursome.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No doubt! Don’t imagine Ethan would love that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quite, one gets the impression that Ethan would chain him up, if he could.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I saw the bruises on John’s wrists, no doubt he already does.  But the way John was all over him, there’s no way it is not consensual chaining.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>********************************************</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>October</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lois? Please just come inside. You're going to wear a hole in the floor out there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lois was clearly quite nervous about something. She entered the archives, and she looked at the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lois, what’s wrong?  Is there something I can help you with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto took the archives very seriously but surely he wasn’t so severe that Lois was afraid of him?  He thought they had been getting along rather well. She was so excited to learn about archives and had been going above and beyond what Ianto expected. He was exceedingly proud of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s…. Well… I was wondering if I could take some time off?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lois! You’ve been working harder than any of us lately.  Of course! You can have all the time you need.  Just let me pull up the staff calendar… there!  Okay, what days would you like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, sir… that’s just it.  I was hoping maybe… but it’s okay if I can’t… I know you and Jack are… I mean we don’t want to be short staffed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto started to have an inkling about what was making Lois so nervous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What days?  I’m sure it will be fine.”  He made his voice as kind as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… Dec. 20th through to the 22nd?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto broke into a large smile.  “Aha! I see.  Well, yes, as you know, Jack and I are out those days but I think Mickey, Martha, Gwen, Kathy, and Johnson can handle things.  Would this request perhaps have anything to do with a certain ginger systems installing contractor who joined us for a few weeks last month to install the computers?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lois blushed a very deep shade of red.  “Yes… she… she asked me to be her date to the wedding!!!”  Lois bubbled, the nervousness falling away when she saw how delighted Ianto looked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yay!!!” he enthused.  “Oh this is wonderful!!  I think you two are quite adorable, together.  I knew she liked you!  She spent a lot longer working on the system than was needed and refused to let me pay her for all her hours.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you can have the time off! And you can travel with Jack and me to the wedding, unless you have other plans with Willow?  Jack and I will be on call, so if anything goes down we will have to return, but I am not worried about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir!!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Lois, just call me Ianto.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>************************************</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>December</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome, sweeties!!”  The friendly looking green man in a very well-tailored suit stood at the door to the club motioning for them to enter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack, despite his initial suspicions of the whole event, had decided to go all in and was excitedly tugging at Ianto’s arm to get him to move faster. Ianto would never get over how adorable and puppy-like Jack could be when he was excited about something.  They stepped up to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, sexy military coat and a very good suit - you two gorgeous men must be Jack and Ianto! I have heard so much about you both from John and from Giles. But they could not prepare me for the stunning sexiness of seeing you in person!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto blushed and Jack grinned and winked at the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I’m sure you guessed, I’m Lorne.  And this,” he gestured around, “is Caritas! Everyone is welcome, and it is a sanctuary to all. I’m sure you’ve been told the rules, we can’t allow any weapons to enter this space.  Are either of you armed?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Ianto and Jack shook their heads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good!  Well, come on in and enjoy the party!  Giles and Spike have already arrived and they have a table saved for you. I hope you’ll both be singing tonight.  The roster does tend to fill up so best to sign up early.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack pulled Ianto into the club.  It was an unassuming but welcoming space.  There was a strange looking creature who looked like his skin was several sizes too large for his body on the stage singing a shockingly moving rendition of “Wichita Lineman”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Ianto’s turn to get excited.  “Jack!” He said, pulling on Jack’s sleeve. “That’s Clem!! He’s quite famous in the demon community - he wrote the definitive guide of demon nightclubs and entertainment spots.  Giles sent me a copy, he’s a great writer. And apparently a great singer, as well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack smiled indulgently at Ianto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“EYECANDY!!!”  An excited and familiar voice boomed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack and Ianto turned to see an already quite drunk John boozily leaning on an only slightly less drunk Ethan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You came!! Oh, you’re here too, hi Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto rolled his eyes but smiled.  “Always a pleasure to see you John. You as well Ethan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you believe it????” John slurred. “I’m getting married! Me, married!! Bet you never thought you’d see the day, eh Jack?  Back when you were all rejecting me and acting like I wasn’t even worthy to breathe the same air as you?  Whadya think now, huh?  Now that I found someone a million times better, sexier and with MUCH more stamina than you.  AND honestly, talking about equipment,” he drunkenly grabbed Ethan’s crotch. “Ethan makes Jack’s look like someone hit it with a shrink ray.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack glared at John and then looked pleadingly at Ianto.  Ianto rolled his eyes and sighed. Honestly this pissing contest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re the one who took the Retcon because Jack is just fine. The biggest I’ve ever seen. And I’ve watched a lot of space porn.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glared at Jack and mouthed “I hate you.”  Jack smiled sweetly, batted his eyelashes and mouthed “I love you” and winked at Ianto.  As annoyed as he was, Ianto could not stop the butterflies from fluttering around in his stomach when Jack looked at him like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arl… I mean John, are you insulting your guests again?”  A person that Ianto didn’t recognize but for their strong resemblance to John appeared.  Ianto smiled and mouthed “thank you” to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s too drunk to remember his manners, so I’m going to have to introduce myself.” They said, extending a hand, “I’m Leilani - I’m John’s sibling.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto had no idea that John had a sibling.  He was going to have to add this to his file.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a sibling, John? We were together for FIVE years, and you never said.” Jack was incredulous. A bit rich coming from him considering the things Jack had hid from Ianto the first two years of their relationship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We only just reconnected. I think John was embarrassed about me because I’m so normal and boring.”  Leilani said with a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto liked them immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway,” they continued, “I’m going to steal the husbands-to-be away from you for a moment, their song is almost up and we are all very curious to see what they are going to perform.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Putting those two exhibitionists on stage? Wanna place bets on whether Ethan fully penetrates John during this song or not?”  Jack snarked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto snickered. “Oh hush! It’s part of Spike’s plan. Lorne is going to read them when they sing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto looked around the club and saw Giles waving at him. The man with platinum blonde hair sitting beside him smiled.  Damn, he did look like John. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They rushed over to meet the two men. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ianto, it is ever such a pleasure to see you in person!”  Giles said and gave Ianto a big hug.  “And this is Spike.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto shook Spike’s hand, noting how cold it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Jack.” Ianto said and Jack shook both of their hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have so many things I would like to discuss with you, but as I do not want to bore our other guests, that will have to wait.  Besides, it looks like Ethan and John are getting ready to sing. I hardly know what to expect.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rupert and I have bets on whether they are going to be wearing any clothes at the end of the song.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! I had the same idea but my bet was a little more related to behaviour.” Jack laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spike raised a questioning eyebrow and Jack nodded whilst smiling.  Spike laughed uproariously.  “Well done, mate! My money’s on full penetration.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack and Ianto slid into the booth beside Giles and Spike and they all sat back to watch whatever ridiculousness was going to happen on stage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They launched into a version of “Gold Dust Woman”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leilani told me that Ethan only knows Stevie Nicks songs.” Giles explained.  “Have you met Leilani? I liked them immediately.  So incredibly different from John. It’s shocking that they are related.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too!” Ianto agreed. “They have such a wonderful calm.  They would make a good therapist.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what they do! They are the reason John went to murder rehab.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not like it worked.” Jack snarked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quite.” Giles agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we having fun yet, sports fans!?” Lorne had suddenly appeared, a Sea Breeze in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lorne, pet! How’s life treating you?” Spike grinned at Lorne. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just fine, ducky. I believe you had a question about our lovely soon-to-be newlyweds?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why yes, Lorne.  I realize that confidentiality is quite paramount at Caritas.  But I hope that you can appreciate the magnitude of the importance of telling us what you are getting from them.  We need to protect the less powerful wedding guests tomorrow.”  Giles said very seriously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I am reading you loud and clear, sweetie pie.  Don’t you worry, Uncle Lorne is going to give you all the info you need.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat at the booth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They really have changed quite a lot, these two. It’s quite sweet.  John used to come in frequently, he had so much anger, so much hurt.  He was like a little puppy that had been kicked around.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, he was doing a lot of kicking back, don’t forget.” Jack added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.  John hurt a lot of people.  Those people didn’t deserve it.  But kicking him didn’t make him stop lashing out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We needed to protect ourselves.” Jack argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Jack sweetie, I am not criticizing you. I’m just saying, John was hurting and that made him bitter and angry and violent.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Ethan changed that?” Ianto guessed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed, ducky. It was love.  Love that soothed the savage beast. Ethan healed all his wounds. It’s a bit of a different relationship, and frankly not one that I would want. Ethan’s far too controlling for me, but I think John likes that. But they heal each other and they take each other's sharp and violent edges off.  I can’t see that as anything but a good thing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, er, Lorne, should we be worried about tomorrow?” Giles asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s going to be chaotic, ridiculous, so self-indulgent, and I can’t stress enough how few boundaries these men have.  But they aren’t planning anything dangerous.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Lorne.” Ianto said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! Always happy to help my white-hatted boys.  But please tell me you are going to sing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I signed us up for something!” Jack could barely contain his excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I look forward to it!”  Lorne said as he got up and moved to check in on guests at another table.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the song was winding down John and Ethan had forgotten entirely about singing and Ethan had John pressed against the wall and they were furiously snogging. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After several other singers it was finally Jack and Ianto’s turn.  Jack had picked “I Got You Babe”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Ianto said, “But I’m singing Sonny.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As if I was going to let you take the Cher parts away from me!” Jack said with mock outrage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto started off awkward but as the music swelled and Jack was so incredibly happy, he found himself being swept along in the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that evening Ianto leaned on the wall.  Jack was happily chatting with Clem.  Jack could literally make friends anywhere. Ianto loved this man so much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow and Lois were just finishing a song by Tegan and Sarah and then Spike had convinced Giles to get up and sing and they were just starting to belt out “White Riot” by the Clash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto was surprised at how much energy Giles had at this stage of the night, though it was probably mostly fueled by energy drinks spiked with alcohol. Spike was looking an almost human shade, he had been hitting the pig’s blood pretty hard. Ianto wondered if this was John and Ethan’s revenge plan, to get everyone incredibly drunk so they would be painfully hung over at the wedding, the next day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But right now, everyone was happy.  The way that Giles gazed at Spike as he jumped about on stage made Ianto’s heart happy.  That gaze was returned with equal love by Spike. On paper they wouldn’t have made any sense but seeing them together, Ianto had rarely seen two people so well suited to each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They had a tough road to get to where they are now. So much drama, lots of heartache.” Lorne was suddenly standing beside him.  “But just look at them, now. So utterly and completely in love. I’m so proud of how far they’ve come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re incredible, inspirational.” Ianto agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you know a little bit about tough roads yourself, Mr. Jones. But look at you, too. You and Jack are so solid, now. I’m proud of you two, as well. You’ve got lots of highway left ahead of you, and I do mean lots.  But you are going the right way.  Keep it up.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>Lorne patted him on the shoulder, “The world needs more</span> <span>Ianto Joneses. I mean the suits alone…”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>And then Lorne glided away.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading!! I would love to hear what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And today was that very important milestone for all couples. He got to stand up in front of the world and tell them all why his boyfriend - no, husband! - was better than their partners. All of his friends in the coven were always whinging about the heteropatriarchy, but this tradition seemed like a very good one. He got to brag about the man he loved most in the world in front of his friends and exes, and make them feel jealous AND technically he would now own an adult human being. He had no idea why the other witches were so against this.</p>
<p>********************</p>
<p>The wedding is here!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks again to st_mick for the amazing beta!! </p>
<p>Happy Solstice everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The Wedding</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan was up early, the morning of his wedding. His Johnny was sleeping peacefully tucked into his side.  For the millionth time he wondered how he had ended up so lucky. What if he hadn’t gone to that gay bar, that night?  What if he’d realized John wasn’t Spike before he grabbed him by the throat?  What if John hadn’t been trying to steal from the British Museum when Ethan made all the mummies get up? What if Ianto hadn't taken pity on Ethan and zapped him with the Retcon Reducer to restore his memory of John?  All those standard questions that couples asked themselves when contemplating how lucky they were to have found each other ran through Ethan's head.</span>
</p>
<p><span>And today was that very important milestone for all couples. He got to stand up in front of the world and tell them all why his boyfriend - no, husband! - was better than their partners. All of his friends in the coven were always whinging about the heteropatriarchy, but this tradition seemed like a very good one. He got to brag about the man he loved most in the world in front of his friends and exes, and make them feel jealous AND technically he would now own</span> <span>an adult human being. He had no idea why the other witches were so against this.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>John was still out cold from all the drinking. His gentle breathing ghosting on Ethan’s chest and his snores were like the sweetest music to Ethan’s ears. Ethan was torn between letting John sleep and holding this beautiful man in his arms and listening to him snore, and waking him up so they could have sex a few times before they had to get ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But just then the decision was made for him.  John’s breathing changed and he shifted in Ethan’s arms.  “Mmnmm, is it morning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, nominally my love. But we have time. Lots of time, to stay in bed.  The ceremony isn’t till after it gets dark.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nnnh, okay.”  Then a delightfully tousled John raised his groggy head and smiled at Ethan. Ethan’s heart nearly exploded with love. “Hey, we’re getting married today!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*********************************</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto looked around the hall.  There were all sorts of decorations for the Solstice, and it made the room quite jolly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Technically they should be on the side of the hall for John’s friends and relatives (and exes) but they had all (all minus Spike who was still sleeping) agreed at lunch that they needed to be near each other in case something went down. Ianto and Jack had just finished discretely putting force shield generators and time locks around the hall.  Ianto was scanning the hall for a space for seven people when he spotted Lois.  She was waving at him.  Willow sat beside her, dreamily leaning her head on Lois’s shoulder.  Ianto was filled with glee at how well Giles’s little set up had gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto and Jack joined Willow and Lois.  Everyone was a bit subdued because of the drinking the night before. Ianto and Jack weren’t hung over because of their rapidly repairing cells. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We got here early so Will could put some protection wards around the hall.” Lois explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great thinking! We just did the tech side of things.” Ianto replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto looked around the hall with curiosity. He wondered exactly how many exes John and Ethan had invited.  Sitting directly ahead of them was a group of women with long straggly hair all in very revealing robes.  Based on the way they were all excitedly chatting about the Solstice, Ianto guessed they were members of Ethan’s coven. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On John’s side Ianto saw a smattering of alien cultures, Sontaran, Sulurian, several blowfish, some even he didn’t know.  Ianto wondered if John’s parents were still alive and if he was still in contact with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a group of very dignified older ladies in fancy hats sitting all across the front rows. Either both Ethan and John had an alarming number of aunties, or one or both of them had persuaded these women to come so that they could shock them with their vulgarity during the ceremony.  Ianto groaned. Why couldn’t these two act their age and not their shoe size?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But despite his annoyance at the grooms-to-be, Ianto was almost giddy. Though he wasn't super loud about it, he loved weddings. He wasn't an overly sentimental person but there was something about seeing love between people celebrated this way that warmed his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto felt Jack's hand slipped into his. Ianto looked at him and raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever chaotic mess these two idiots come up with and no matter how tiresome foiling their plans will be, I'm glad we came."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love how much you love weddings. I remember from the shit show that was Gwen's. You get this look on your face of pure happiness. It's so beautiful. You're so beautiful. All the time, obviously, but especially when you're happy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto wiped away a tear running down his cheek. "The ceremony hasn't even started yet and already I'm a blubbery mess."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack smiled and leaned in and kissed Ianto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll look at these lovebirds." A cockney accent said. Spike, Giles, and Lorne were all standing at the front of the row. They grinned at Jack and Ianto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto blushed madly as he and Jack stood up to let them into the row.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"S'alright, I get horny at weddings, too." Spike said as he walked past them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all settled in just as a loud horn sounded that Ianto figured was meant to torture those still hungover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan appeared with a flourish at the front of the room. He was wearing a fur cloak that was even larger than the last one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"His cloak keeps getting bigger." Giles observed. "Do you think it's made out of tribbles?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spike snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then John appeared at the back of the hall. He was wearing a pair of white skin-tight leather pants</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> boots, and nothing else. He walked forward arm in arm with Leilani as the "Imperial March" from Star Wars played.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan strode back to meet John and Leilani and they met in the middle of the aisle. Ethan shook Leilani's hand, and then he and John started furiously snogging. All the witches in the row ahead started hooting and yelling encouragement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Ethan and John broke their kiss, Ethan grabbed John by the waist and threw him over his shoulder and strode back to the front of the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the front there was now a regal looking woman who Ianto assumed was a high priestess or some sort of person in authority. As Ethan put John down she put flower crowns on each of their heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Friends, family, those who had the pleasure of dating Ethan or John but unwisely rejected them," the priestess began. "We have gathered here to bear witness to the incredible love and grand passion of Ethan Rayne and John Hart. Theirs is a passion that knows no bounds. It is an unstoppable force. If it could be harnessed into the energy grid we would, as a society, be able to break our reliance on fossil fuels. But their love cannot be contained. It is too big for that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The priestess droned on about how wonderful and amazing the relationship was. Ianto mostly tuned her out. But he snapped back to attention when they started to recite the vows because it was quite clear each man had written them, himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I, Ethan," he said, his voice thick with emotion, "take you, Captain John Hart, or whatever your real name is, to be my legal property. I now own you completely and you aren't allowed to sleep with anyone else. Not like you would because as you are always telling me, I am incredibly good at sex and you have never in your life had a better lover, especially not that stupid jerk with the dumb military coat that he looks really stupid in…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto, appalled, looked at Jack who shrugged. But he was clearly a bit chuffed that he was important enough to be mentioned. Giles rolled his eyes, and Spike had a hand to his mouth to try and stifle a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I promise to take care of you, my beloved Johnny. When you are sad, I will tie you up and fuck you for hours to bring a smile to your face. When you are sick, I will make a potion to heal you so we can get back to having sex, again. And if you so much as look at another person with lust in your eyes, I promise I will chain you up in the basement and torture you, just like you like."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto noted the ladies in the front row were all clutching their pearls. He rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I promise I will have sex with you in public as often as you want, even though it's not really my favourite thing, but it just makes you so happy so I will gladly do it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank god!" Ianto muttered under his breath as Ethan had concluded his vow and was sliding the ring onto John's finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What, a ring? Not a cock cage, then?" Spike quipped. Giles gave him a look that was meant to be severe, but the effect was ruined by the sides of Giles's mouth quirking up in a smile. Jack chortled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I, for the purposes of this public ceremony, John Hart," John said through his tears of joy, "do take you, Ethan Rayne, to be my master and owner. I do willingly submit to being completely your property and will enthusiastically allow you to use me in any way you see fit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto could see how both Lois and Willow were completely horrified by both Ethan and John's words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will be your faithful servant, because I know you will be faithful to me. I swear to continue to be the best partner you have ever had, much better than that boring librarian who was responsible for you being kidnapped and tortured.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto gave Giles a “how dare he?” look, and Giles rolled his eyes.  Spike now had both hands on his mouth, his shoulders were shaking and he was turning almost a human skin tone as he furiously tried to suppress his laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will enthusiastically do that upside down double penetration position because I know you like it, even though it sometimes gives me a headache.  And if anyone even tries to hurt a hair on your head, I will quit murder rehab again and hunt them down and tear them apart with my bare hands.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John slid the ring onto Ethan’s finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now these two are joined forever! Their love shall never die and nor will they!” The priestess stamped her staff and a bright light shot out and everyone in the crowd jumped.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooops!” She said with rather less dignity.  “Well that was supposed to make just Ethan and John immortal but I guess you’re all immortal now?  So, yay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto glared at Lorne who shrugged, “I mean, ducky, is it going to hurt anyone? They really were only planning to make themselves immortal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lois had pulled out a sonic device and was scanning everyone in the crowd.  “Yes, it looks like it went through both the wards and the shields. So we’re all immortal now.”  She scanned Jack, Ianto and Spike. “And you three are all still immortal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The witches were again yelling and applauding.  “This is the best wedding ever!” one of them said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto put his head in his hands.  Really, had he expected anything different? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately the ceremony didn’t end there.  Once the general hubbub died down again the priestess continued. “I now pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss and do whatever else your spirits move you to do because it is your wedding day so you’re allowed to do whatever.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John launched himself into Ethan’s arms and started kissing him passionately as they fell to the ground and started to roll around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come sisters of the earth let us rejoice with our Coven mates on their happy day!” the priestess continued.  All of the women in the row ahead of them ran to the front and they all began to dance around John and Ethan.  Ianto was relieved, as he saw John’s pants fly through the air, that the dancing women were blocking his view of whatever John and Ethan were doing on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*******************************</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the ceremony ended and everyone shuffled over to the reception hall.  John and Ethan must have been feeling supremely generous when they created the seating chart because Ianto, Jack, Giles, Spike, Willow, Lois, Lorne and Clem were all at the same table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what did everyone think of the ceremony?” Spike said when they had all settled at the table. He was unsuccessfully trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was everything I would have expected from those two.” Ianto said, looking pained. But Jack knew he couldn’t wait to get back to the Hub and tell Gwen, Martha, and Mickey all about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well, I think we can be confident the happy couple is, well, going to be very happy.” Giles said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the only time I’ve seen *that* kind of happy ending during a wedding ceremony.” Jack couldn’t resist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey-oh!” Spike called out and high fived Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first Jack thought Ianto’s enthusiasm for his friendship with Giles was a bit odd.  Giles seemed quite boring.  But he couldn’t be all that boring if Spike followed him around like a puppy dog, the way that he did. Jack liked the vampire almost instantly when they had met at Caritas. He was hilarious and witty. Not quite as funny as Ianto, but certainly always ready to laugh at Jack’s immature jokes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Giles had impressed him as well. Seeing him interact with Ianto he could see how important this friendship was. Jack had watched his younger lover struggle over the months after Tosh died. Those two had been so close, and Ianto missed her terribly. When John and Ethan had appeared in Cardiff causing all sorts of mischief (and roping Ianto into helping them “fix” Ethan) Ianto had gone into full research mode about Ethan Rayne. That led him to contact Giles, and the initial conversation about that narcissistic chaos monster had turned into a years-long correspondence between the two that had grown into a mentorship and had soothed some of Ianto’s pain at losing his best friend.  Jack supposed he ought to be grateful to those two horny evil idiots. They had given him a second chance with the man he loved more than anything, and they had inadvertently given Ianto a new best friend. Jack could understand why Ianto had wanted to come to the wedding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they began to eat the rather mediocre dinner (Ianto and Lois scanned it for pathogens, Willow examined it for traces of spells, and all gave it an all clear) Jack sat back from the conversation and watched everyone at the table.  Ianto and Lois were peppering Clem with question after question about the Southern California Rift and all the crossover effects from other dimensions (that the Americans called being from other dimensions Demons).  Ianto’s eyes were full-on sparkling as he took notes.  Jack couldn’t take it. The man was devastatingly sexy when he was fully nerding out on some arcane fact relating to Rift activity.  Lois looked with reverence between Clem and Ianto. Ianto’s instincts about her had been right on, as usual. She was shaping up to be a very capable office manager. Jack sighed happily. Soon he would be able to talk Ianto into taking longer vacations, because he would be confident that Lois could handle the Hub whilst they were gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow was politely chatting with Lorne and trying to be subtle about the fact that she was mostly just watching Lois. They were quite adorable together. Jack wondered if he could talk Willow into coming to work for Torchwood. They could really do with someone who was equally comfortable with computers as with spellcraft. That would give Ianto even more time to take vacations, maybe they could even go to the Boeshane Peninsula. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giles and Spike were whispering to each other about something.  It was adorable how in love they seemed to be. They both hung on each other’s every word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**********************************</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lois returned from the ladies room looking very pale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay? You were gone quite awhile.” Ianto asked. Willow jumped up from her seat to see to Lois.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… I’ll be fine… it’s just.  Be careful turning corners or walking into spaces around here…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no,” Giles groaned.  “Did you catch them at it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought they would be busy eating or something. I had to wait in the ladies till they finished, I didn’t want to walk by that, again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spike started laughing again, “Hands up anyone at this table who *hasn’t* walked in on Ethan and John fucking at some point, today. I mean, we should all be jealous of their stamina!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean besides the ceremony.” Ianto quipped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t count, the loony hippy ladies were blocking the view, fortunately.” Spike responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I brought Retcon, if anyone needs it.” Jack snarked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group’s laughter was interrupted by a horn that sounded like a call to hunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to start off the toasts with a salute to my Johnny,” Ethan announced, “the reason we are all here today. Many of you may not know that I met Johnny five years ago in a gay bar. I was depressed, and he was feeling useless. I mistook him for Spike, which is quite funny to me now considering how much better looking he is to that has-been vampire.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spike laughed and mimed being mortally offended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But anyway, long story short the second we met we were both head over heels in lust, and I took him back to mine and we fucked all night. It was up to then the greatest night of my life. I had no idea how much better my life was going to get…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Ethan continued to graphically describe every single time they had had sex in the past five years, their favourite positions, and all of his favourite things about John's body. Twenty minutes in Ianto was seriously wishing the Earth would open up and take him. Giles had been vigorously cleaning his glasses and avoiding eye contact with anyone. Jack and Spike were both giggling to each other. Ianto was glad that Jack had found another immortal who matched his maturity, or lack thereof, level.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh, if he breaks out PowerPoint slides, I am leaving." Ianto grumbled to no one in particular.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ooooh!" Jack said with interest. "Do you think there might be slides?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Looking for ideas, mate?" Spike said with glee in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh you know it!" Jack grinned. And the vampire and immortal high-fived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto rolled his eyes. "I thought you said he wasn't evil, anymore." Ianto quipped to Giles nodding towards Spike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's good. Mostly. Except in bed... There, he's great." Giles said and went back to cleaning his glasses with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Et tu, Giles?” Ianto replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*********************************</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John was loath to admit it, but he was exhausted.  He was glad that Magic Hands was there to hold him up as they swayed on the dance floor to “Landslide” by Fleetwood Mac. Ethan had given him a great many lectures about how Stevie Nicks was music’s most important witch so John had demanded the DJ play a good deal of her songs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Magic Hands, I think we’ve given everyone a Solstice they won’t forget - unless those Torchwood bastards Retcon everyone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were magnificent today.” Ethan agreed, stroking John’s back soothingly. “Your idea for trolling all of our guests was marvelous. They spent the whole day thinking we were going to do something terrible to them.  I saw them leaving all their little protections all around.  All that stress and all that preparation and then we didn’t do anything.  Genius!  We made them worry, for nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John smiled into Ethan’s chest.  “Well, we did make everyone immortal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh well, I mean that was a wedding gift from us to them, really. We’re so generous.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are.”  John said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt so safe and warm in Ethan’s arms. He couldn’t think of any other person he would rather be owned by. He looked around at the other couples on the dance floor.  The witch and the new Torchwood girl had the look of a couple that was working through a series of firsts: first kiss, first karaoke duet, first wedding together, first time walking in on the grooms at the wedding going at it on the floor, first last song at a wedding.  They seemed really happy with each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan’s ex and the incredibly sexy vampire looked like they were just five seconds away from slipping away from the wedding to go have sex in their room. He was relieved at how happy they looked together.  Ethan seemed to be over Giles, but you never knew. And he owed a great debt of gratitude to that platinum blond vampire. He had no idea why they looked alike, but he would never have met the man of his dreams, if they didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then there was Eyecandy and Captain Fancypants.  They looked so natural and relaxed, dancing together.  John noted with satisfaction that Jack didn’t have eyes for anyone except the tall Welshman in the stunningly tailored suit. That was thanks to his and Magic Hands’s gift in London at Thames House. Eyecandy had looked so sad when he helped John and Ethan that horrible time in Cardiff when Ethan had lost his memory. Almost all of that sadness was gone now. Another success story, all thanks to John. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the last strains of the song echoed in the hall, John sighed with contentment.  “This was the best wedding I’ve ever been to. I love you, Magic Hands.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Johnny. I can’t wait to do it all again next year, for our anniversary.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The end?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading!  Please let me know what you think! </p>
<p>I am so in love with all these goofy characters I think I am going to continue writing stories in this verse. And I will probably bring in more Torchwood and Buffy characters.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I would love to hear what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>